


"With Him"

by Hikaru Yuy (SailorVFan10)



Series: Don't Expect Me Not to Fall [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Hikaru%20Yuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero finds out during an undercover mission gone wrong exactly how crazy you have to be in order to love someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"With Him"

**Author's Note:**

> For Mission Insane.

_Love often makes us do crazy things_.  
"Duo," Heero murmured, pressing blood soaked fingers against blood drenched cloth. A bullet ricocheted off a nearby wall. He had no field supplies for injuries, just anything he could MacGuyver together—cloth from a shirt, shoelaces for tourniquets, things like that.  
"Leave me," Duo said, voice hoarse as he tried to push Heero's hand away. "I'll be fine, just leave me and save yers—"  
"No." Heero pressed harder against the wound. He didn't have the tools or the time to try to see if there was an exit wound or attempt to dig the bullet out. They needed a medic and their backup team was missing in action somewhere—he'd radioed for them three times now, and gotten nothing except static for an answer.  
" _Ro_ , I ain't gettin' us both killed over a stupid goddamn bullet hole in my side. _Get out of here_."

Heero looked from the wound to Duo's eyes and simply repeated, "No." Duo grunted in frustration.  
"Fuck's sake, Heero—"  
"Maybe some other asshole field agent would leave your ass for dead, but you are my _partner_ and I'm not going to leave you here to die while I run away like a coward. We either die together or we get out of here together and I'd rather we have the second option than the first. Shut up and let me think."

Another bullet whizzed by, hitting the wall a few yards away from them. Shit. They were running out of time. Though Heero could tell Duo was trying to hide it, he could tell Duo was afraid.  
Afraid their time was up.  
Afraid they were going to die.  
Afraid one of them wasn't going to make it.  
And Heero wasn't exactly sure which one scared Duo the most, but right now, the last one scared Heero shitless.

"I'm getting us out of here," Heero said. "I can't wait five hundred years for the Second Coming before Bravo Team manages to stumble on us."  
"I can't walk," Duo said. "I can either slow your ass down, or you can leave me here—"  
"Leaving you _isn't an option_." He grabbed Duo's hand, placed it on top of the tan coloured scrap of cloth that was more red than tan. "Hold this here."  
Duo did as he was told. "What's the plan?"  
"I'm going to try again for Bravo Team, otherwise I'm going to need a rescue team, and we're going to get out of here, and I'm going to find Bravo Team and kick each of their asses for abandoning a mission."

Duo sighed as Heero radioed for Bravo Team. "All this trouble for a fuck up like me."  
Heero pressed his hand against Duo's as he waited for an answer. After a minute and three close calls with bullets, Heero switched frequencies.  
"I need a rescue team dispatched right now to location 4671." He waited a moment before hearing an answer in his ear piece.  
"Location 4671 is too hot to get close to. What is the—"  
"I have a field agent who may or may not be dying and I've been abandoned by the rest of my team and I need someone here _now_ before you end up having two dead agents. Get as close as you can and we'll meet you at whatever coords you designate."  
Duo chuckled darkly. "Ain't comin'."  
"They're over here!" someone shouted. Duo groaned and Heero cursed.  
"Sending coords now, 01."  
"Roger."  
"And just how the fuck do you plan on gettin' us out?"  
"Grabbing you and running," Heero said. "From what I remember of the blueprints, there is a fire escape down the hall to our right. If we follow that out and just rush on ahead..." He lifted Duo into his arms.  
"You can't be serious," Duo said.  
"Oh I can be very serious," Heero answered. "And I'm being serious now. It's that or I literally drag you since you hobbling behind me will slow us down more than just carrying you will."

Heero took one glance behind him where the shadows of their pursuers were gaining ground before taking off down the hall.  
"If we make it outta here... I owe you one."

Heero leaned against the basement wall they had reached only moments earlier to catch his breath and check on Duo before having to run off again—these assholes were pretty persistent and they were also gaining on them. Heero pushed away from the wall after checking on Duo's wound—the bleeding had, for the most part, slowed down a significant amount—and heard three gunshots. He stumbled, nearly losing his hold on his partner as he felt an explosion of pain in his arm, near the shoulder. So close to escaping this hellhole... He wasn't going to give them a chance to finish either of them off. His adrenaline kicked in and he slammed the door open using his shoulder. There were men out here as well, all with guns that had him in their sights.

"Shit."  
"Last chance to leave me and run."  
"Fuck you, Maxwell," Heero said, though there was no anger in his words, before bolting down the dirt path that led into a heavily wooded area Heero hoped he could lose them in.

By the time the helicopter to evacuate them from this hellhole was in view, Heero's adrenaline had worn off and his whole body exploded with pain. He could barely hand Duo over to a medic before he fell to his knees. For him to collapse from pain meant it had to be pretty intense.  
"Yuy, you've been shot." It was Sally.  
"Grazed me."  
Sally shook her head. "I don't know how you're walking when you've been shot in the back—"  
"I don't give a shit about me," Heero said, "I give a shit about my _partner_."

The way Heero said 'partner' was how most people said words like 'lover'.

~x~

_Love often makes us go crazy._  
Heero awoke to screaming in the middle of the night. It took him a moment to realize that the screams that echoed in his ears were actually his, and that there were words, coherent words. It was the same nightmare he'd been having since that botched undercover mission a few weeks prior. The dream—nightmare, night terror, whatever anyone wanted to call it—scared him, caused some part deep inside him to throb, and throb _painfully_. It scared him because it was a what if that, if shit had really gone wrong, could have actually happened.

_Duo's not dead_ , Heero thought, as he tried to slow his breathing. _He's alive. He's not dead. You got to him in time. He'll be fine, he'll be better than fine, he'll be coming home._  
If Heero had kept a better awareness for their surroundings, Duo wouldn't have ended up being separated from him. He was the one in charge, the one responsible, and he fucked it up royally. But Heero knew he wouldn't react like this if he'd been partnered with someone else, so why was he like this with Duo and _just_ Duo?

Why was he so afraid to lose him? Duo was his best friend, sure. His close best friend. His partner. They'd been through so much together, more than anyone realized, to the point where Heero would lay his life down on the line without a second thought. Losing any of the others didn't scare him so much; nearly losing Duo made his skin crawl.

Heero slipped out of bed and into the bathroom to wash his face and cool himself down, and as he dried his face off after practically submerging his face in the sink, he looked in the mirror, his eyes filled with confusion and so much uncertainty, before he stopped, towel still against his face, as confusion and uncertainly changed to panic.

_You're in love with him._

Heero had never been in love before. Love was something he always thought was off limits for someone like him—he was a weapon of war, his purpose in life was to fight, to murder, to hurt. Love was foreign to him. How could he be sure that's what this even _was_?  
"You okay, 'Ro?"  
Heero's head snapped to the doorway when he heard the familiar nickname. A very sleepy looking roommate stood there, hair loosely braided as Duo leaned against the doorway.  
Heero shrugged.  
"Ya sure? 'Cause I heard ya screamin' fer me." His brow furrowed. "Saw the light on, wanted to make sure everythin' was okay." He came closer. "Nightmares again?"

Heero sighed before hanging up the towel. "Yeah."  
"...about losing me?"  
Heero said nothing.  
"I ain't goin' nowhere, 'Ro. I'm in lo—"  
Heero's eyes narrowed at the verbal slip up. Duo looked surprised at himself.  
"You're what?"  
Duo shook his head. "Never mind. I'm here, okay? You need me, I'm here."  
"That's not what you were going to say."

Duo toyed with his braid, unable to look at Heero. "You wouldn't believe me even if I said it, so there ain't a point."  
Heero stared at him before saying, "I'm going back to bed." Heero went to walk right by Duo when Duo mumbled, "I love you."  
Heero tried to ignore it, tried to continue on to his room, but instead he stopped.  
"Say that again."  
Duo blinked. "Say what again?"  
"Don't play stupid with me." Heero looked at him. "Say what you said again."

Heero noticed a slight tinge of pink on Duo's face.  
"I have _no_ idea what y—"  
"You said you love me. Also, you're a terrible liar, so don't even try."  
Duo backed up a little. "H-Heero, I don't even know what the fuck love _is_."  
Heero kept up with him, pushing him against the sink. "Neither do I, but that's something we can figure out together."  
Duo opened his mouth to say something, or maybe protest, but he immediately closed it after, unable to meet Heero's eyes.  
"If love means caring about someone to the point where it drives them crazy, then I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you too."


End file.
